


No Touching.

by Dinosaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assumed Female Reader, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Camgirl, Check chapter notes for warnings if any, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kidnapping, Latex, Maid Costume, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sorry I'm bad at writing GN smut that's this explicit, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, camshow, mafia, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: A series of NSFW reader insert one-shots, based on the words, "No Touching".Disclaimer: There may be touching involved.





	1. INTRO || CHAPTER DESCRIPTIONS & FAQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as, "All the other HQ writers had one-shot smut series and I wanted to join in on the fun with my own twist."

M Y  **I N T R O D U C T I O N**

Hey, everyone. Since this series is picking up, I'll be editing this here from time to time so you can see what's in each chapter before reading it, if you're looking for something in particular!

Chapters listed here may not necessarily be listed in order, because adding this to the beginning shuffled the order a little. I've placed some related tags but took out others to avoid spoilers if you're reading this and haven't seen the chapter yet.

All of these will involve aged-up characters, usually in a College/University setting or just adulthood.

If you have any questions, check my FAQ below or comment here or reach out to me, I'm glad to talk!! Always!

Anyway, hope this helps! <3

\- Dino

* * *

C H A P T E R  **S U M M A R I E S**

**Rules. || Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu**

When Atsumu walks in on Osamu and his crush, what will happen? A threesome with your favourite twins, of course!

 **Related Tags:** Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Vaginal Sex

 

**A Show. || Azumane Asahi**

You're reunited with your long-distance boyfriend, and though he's normally shy about things, he proposes watching you pleasure yourself.

 **Related Tags:** Established Relationship, Masturbation

 

**Candid. || Akaashi Keiji**

You put on a show with a  _very_ special toy you've found for your favourite regular,  _Night Owl_. What are the chances you'll meet him, after all?

 **Related Tags:** Camgirl, Camshow, Sex Toys

 

**Distractions. || Tsukishima Kei**

Long story short-- Kei ties you up and fucks you mercilessly for distracting him from studying.

 **Related Tags:** Established Relationship, Titfucking, Throatfucking, Maid Costume, Bondage, Sex Toys

 

**Reunion. || Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko**

Yachi's all grown up, and she invites you over for a night of pleasure with her beautiful girlfriend.

 **Related Tags:** Threesome - F/F/F, Face-sitting, Oral Sex

 

**Lips Are Sealed. || Sugawara Koushi**

A mission gone wrong thanks to your idiot boss Terushima ends in quite the pleasurable night.

 **Related Tags:** Kidnapping, Latex, Mafia, Bondage, Blindfolding

 **Warnings:** Mildly dubious consent, Kidnapping

 

* * *

 

F R E Q U E N T L Y A S K E D **Q U E S T I O N S**

Updated December 16, 2017

**1) Will you ever write for a Gender Neutral or Male reader?**

I'd potentially try it in the future, as I've written GN and Male readers for non-NSFW fics (mostly on DeviantArt) but I find it difficult with NSFW as I enjoy being very descriptive and am more comfortable with female interactions. While I like to push myself out of my comfort zone at times, I will really need time to develop these skills.

**2) How regularly do you update?**

Once I posted two chapters in a day, and other times it may be months between. Don't ever expect anything regular from me, I'm much too flaky for that to happen. I work on inspiration, so just keep an eye out!

**3) What characters are you planning on writing for next?**

I have prompts for tons of characters and pick the one I like in the moment. As of now, a certain Seijoh ace may be catching my attention...

**4) Can I request a specific prompt or character?**

Sure, but I may not write it. It does have to do with the prompt, "No Touching" (though that's not super important because I can always run with an idea and add elements of my prompt in later easily) but I'm quite selective about what I want to write. I'll definitely credit anyone who gives me an idea I run with, but I can't say it's super likely I'll accept your prompt. It's possible, though, and if you ask for a specific character, chances are I have something in mind and it's good to know who my readers want next.

**5) Who are you and why are you in my house?**

 ... ;)


	2. Rules. || Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled, "I swear this isn't incest.".

"Osamu, f-fuck--!"  
  
The brunet has you trapped under his broad frame, one of your legs hooked over his shoulder and the other planted on the ground beside the couch, trying to keep balance as he plows you further into the cushions.  
  
Osamu isn't the loudest, but when he talks dirty, he talks  _dirty_ \-- harsh, brusque whispers against your neck followed by rough bites, degrading his perfect little slut.  
  
The arm he isn't using to hold your leg up is wrapped around your marked throat-- while he isn't harming you, the pressure is enough to turn you on and nearly send you over the edge. He's simply  _dominant_ , and you can't help but focus on his grunts, the way his breath tickles your ear, and how his dick curves up inside you--  
  
\--which is why you don't notice when his twin brother, Atsumu, enters through the apartment door.  
  
"Missionary, bro? I always knew you were pretty vanilla."  
  
You're about to argue how the choking and dirty talk are  _not_  that vanilla, when you realize the position you're in, and Osamu does too.  
  
"W-what the  _fuck_ , Atsumu? You said you'd be on a run with Ojiro!"  
  
"He mentioned that you went home with (Y/N) over here, so I came to make sure you were doing juuuust fine."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for checking in, asshole. I told you that you can't just call dibs on a girl."  
  
"Come ooooon, 'Samu. You knew she was into me first!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm in her  _now._ "  
  
The entire situation is just bizarre, and the twins are arguing at such lightning speeds, that only now do you just process the events that have unfolded. First of all, Osamu is literally  _still inside you_ , and he's arguing with his brother despite that. Second, and most notably-- Atsumu is into you as well?  
  
You start coming down from your high, and you realize Osamu's starting to lose his erection as well, and before you can stop your stupid mouth from spouting out your stupid fantasy, you blurt,  
  
"Y-you can fuck me, too."  
  
Both boys whip their heads around, so wide-eyed you stammer,  
  
"I mean-- isn't seeing yourself naked basically like seeing your brother naked? I don't think it's incest if you don't touch, and--"  
  
Holy  _shit_. You don't even realize what you've said until after it's come out of your mouth. Great. Now they'll both think you're weird, and that you have an incest fetish, and that you're way too promiscuous, and--  
  
Atsumu's howls interrupt your train of thought, and much to your relief he seems to agree,  
  
"She's something else, huh? If it's what the lady wants, then..."  
  
Osamu's expression is unreadable, but you see it as a mix of confusion, annoyance, and... a bit of arousal? He finally speaks,  
  
"Two rules. We always maintain the 180-degree rule, and you do  _not_  touch her. Only she can touch you."  
  
"Don't you mean the 360-degree rule, 'Samu? Come on, I thought I was the bad one at math here."  
  
"What the fuck? It means 180 degrees between us either way,"  
  
Osamu draws a circle in the air with his finger, his dick still sheathed in you, and Atsumu argues,  
  
"Uh, duh. But 180 degrees on either side adds up to 360."  
  
You're growing impatient, and any shred of dignity you had has already flown out the window, so you raise your voice,  
  
"This has become a literal circlejerk. Care to fuck me already?"  
  
That seems to turn both of them on more than it seems to piss them off, and even Osamu seems compliant at this point. He releases himself from you, and you place yourself over the couch's armrest. Atsumu makes his way in front of you, and strokes your hair. Osamu immediately reprimands him,  
  
"No. Touching."  
  
He puts his hands up in surrender, but the smuggest smirk plasters his face. You trail a finger down from his chest, grazing down to the waistband of his running shorts. You tug it down to free his erection, peppering it with slow, lingering kisses that elicit a groan from him.  
  
"You're a dirty girl, aren't you, (Y/N)-chan?"  
  
"Only when I want to please you."  
  
Bliss paints Atsumu's expression at your words, and you give him what he longs for, sliding him inside your throat and moaning. Your hand plays at his balls, and his fingers curl to resist grabbing you by the hair and shoving you further down.  
  
Osamu inserts himself inside you, rubbing your clit with the thumb of one hand, hooking the other digit inside your ass, teasing you around the rim.  
  
You nearly choke on Atsumu's dick at the sudden sensation of being filled up in every hole. Osamu's thrusting more forcefully than he had before; something you didn't think possible at the time. But you know he's turned on by this as much as you are by the way he grips your ass and smacks it.  
  
"You like when 'Samu fingers your pretty little asshole, hm?"  
  
"God, and I thought your pussy was tight."  
  
Every push sends Atsumu deeper down your throat, and tears begin to prick your eyes. You can't scream; you can't talk-- but that only makes things hotter for you.  
  
Osamu inserts another finger, using your hold around them to pull you closer to him with each thrust. The jerking is violent now, and you roll your eyes back while continuing to work your tongue around Atsumu's cock. Not being able to touch you is becoming unbearable for him, especially when you lick at his balls while jerking him off with your hand.  
  
Osamu's fingering is becoming more erratic, and you can tell he's nearly at his breaking point,  
  
"Fuck, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum inside you, you dirty fucking slut."  
  
He doesn't break his word, filling you as he slows down on the thrusts, removing first his fingers from your clit, then your ass, and finally, exiting you.  
  
Atsumu is closing in as well, but before he gets any further, you stop.  
  
"Atsumu. Lie down."  
  
He raises an eyebrow and does what he's told. You straddle and face him and he watches the cum drip down your thighs-- admittedly, it's a bit weird for him, but he feels dirty enough already and he doesn't want to lose this.  
  
But before you can lower yourself down on him, he waves a finger at you,  
  
"Let me fuck your ass."  
  
Those simple words do it for you-- slowly, you let him stretch you inside then bring your fingers to rub your clit. He lets out a hitched breath, and though it's slightly painful at first, the lube he's just grabbed from the table helps you form a rhythm with relative ease. He watches your breasts bounce and the way your face scrunches each time you lower onto him. Your breaths get shorter with each touch of your sweet spot, and you're close to reaching the edge yourself.  
  
Osamu rises from his spot, bringing his dick in front of your face. He and you both know what you're to do with it.  
  
"You like the taste of yourself, don't you? Make sure you swallow all of it."  
  
He lets out his remaining cum inside your mouth, riding the last waves of his orgasm.  
  
"How 'bout I fill your ass up, yeah?"  
  
You nod furiously, and the warm sensation overwhelms you-- you follow shortly after, your legs quivering and nearly collapsing from the ecstasy and shivers flowing through your body. Your riding ceases slowly, and you unmount Atsumu and take Osamu out of your mouth. The three of you are panting, evidently unsure of where to look. Osamu finds a box of tissues.  
  
Admittedly, the atmosphere has shifted to one of heavy silence and slight shame, so you excuse yourself to clean up in the washroom.  
  
It starts off hushed, but their quarrelling from the living room escalates to downright yelling. At some point, you're able to drown it out, instead scheming up ways to coax them into doing this again.   
  
Somehow, you don't think it'll be too difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO ok so this chapter is just a sinful, guilty pleasure but pls let me know if you have any problems with it, but I really tried to keep away from any actual incest. I like to think this is pretty acceptable (I mean, as acceptable as NSFW can get), but please let me know if I'm mistaken in this.
> 
> Alternatively, if you have any ideas of archive warnings I can put in the tags, I'd be happy to accommodate!
> 
> Regardless, I hope you lil' sinners enjoy. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter!


	3. A Show. || Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you put on a show for your dear, shy boyfriend.

He's just finished changing, flicking off the washroom lights and closing your bedroom door behind him. He's wearing red plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt from an old volleyball tournament, wavy hair resting on broad shoulders.  
  
You glance sideways at him, smiling,  
  
"I've seen you shirtless and in your swimming trunks several times before, you know? If it makes you feel better, I'll just turn around when you change."  
  
He always blushes when you point this out,  
  
"Th-that's different."  
  
"I'm only teasing, Azu," you reassure him, "you know you never have to do anything you're uncomfortable with around me."  
  
That's something he likes about you, and one of the reasons your long-distance relationship has worked out so well for you both. Despite being at colleges across the country from each other, it never makes him anxious. And because the timing of your breaks are different, there are plenty of opportunities to visit each other.  
  
But something's bothering him a little bit more today, and you can tell.  
  
You don't have to ask, because he begins talking,  
  
"You know, (Y/N)-- even if you say I don't have to do anything I'm uncomfortable with, uh-- you know, I..."  
  
He trails off, but you nod at him to continue,  
  
"... I don't mind being pushed out of my comfort zone every once in a while. Especially when I'm with you."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Asahi. Is this conversation going where I think it's going?"  
  
The lack of physical intimacy has never been a major point of contention for you-- you know about his anxiety, and really don't mind just making out for now. But you can tell there are moments where you're both longing for something more, and you've spent more than a few nights imagining what he could do to you.  
  
You can tell your assumption is correct by the way his cheeks flush scarlet and his hand reaches for the back of his head. His eyes avoid yours, but he doesn't flinch when you place your hand on top of his, rubbing it gently with your thumb.  
  
"Well... well, n-no. But maybe! Yeah, maybe. I don't think I'm ready for _that_  yet--"  
  
"Sex?"  
  
He looks like he's about to faint at how blunt you're being.  
  
"... Yeah. (Y/N), I'm just really unsure of what to do, and I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want you to think you're the problem if I can't get _it_  up,"  
  
You're about to interrupt him and suggest that you guide him, and that you won't take personal offence if he's too nervous to get hard-- no, you just want to experience this with him, no matter the outcome. But before you can speak, he continues to your surprise,  
  
"But I think I want to watch you."  
  
  
  
He's sitting rigidly in your desk chair, placed at the end of your bed, with his hands folded in his lap.  
  
You can't help but feel giddy inside. Your thoughts are racing-- how much is _too_  much? You don't want to give the poor boy a heart attack, and decide to skip changing into matching lingerie.  
  
So you start with a slow strip-- nothing too racy-- but clearly enough to at least get him semi-hard.  
  
"Let me know if you want me to stop, Azu, because I can and will."  
  
"Please don't, (Y/N)... if that's okay with you."  
  
You're more sure of yourself at this point, so you confidently nod,  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
You waste no time stripping down to a neon pink bra and blue floral panties. Not your cutest outfit, but it seems to do the trick. You lie down on the bed, placing both pillows underneath your head so that you can make eye contact with him.  
  
"Asahi, if it's okay with you... do you mind taking off your shirt?"  
  
He complies, surprisingly eager at that. His abs have always been a guilty pleasure of yours, a sight familiar to late nights looking at old tagged photos of him for personal reasons such as this. But now you have it all in person, and it only serves to make you more excited.  
  
His breathing gets heavier, and you're imagining him panting with both arms above you, caging you in. You're getting wet now, and it's time to start.  
  
You unclasp your bra and throw it to the floor, beginning to cup at your breasts. His eyes are fixated on them, admiring and hungry. You don't waste time removing your underwear next, revealing to him an alluring, glistening soft pink.  
  
You pull back your legs so your knees are bent, and you spread yourself out with two fingers, one nipple pinched in the other hand. His knuckles are white from gripping the cloth of his pants now, and you don't blame him. A naked body is a lot to take in at once, after all.  
  
"I'm... I'm going to start."  
  
You run one finger over your entire slit, making your breath hitch. Asahi doesn't take his vision off of you for one second, and the fear in his eyes seems to have disappeared. It's replaced with wonder and curiosity instead.  
  
One finger enters, pulling out with it drops of arousal for you to coat your clit with. He's not unfamiliar with the sight, having watched porn before, but it's different seeing it up close.  
  
He's never seen some of the little details while watching porn, like the way your opening pulses in anticipation for your fingers, or the way your head rolls to the side with satisfied breaths.  
  
The fingers playing with your breast have lowered themselves down to your clit, while the other hand pumps in and out of you at a steady pace.  
  
"A-ah! Asahi!"  
  
He _swears_  his nose just gushed a bit of blood at the sound of his name being moaned desperately by you. Your eyes are heavy-lidded but are still making contact with his, and you're biting your damn lip. How in the hell is he supposed to survive this?  
  
He removes his pants and boxers at once, stroking slowly at his full length.  
  
You bend your fingers to imitate the curvature of his dick, though you shortly realize they won't be long enough to show you what it would _really_  feel like.  
  
But you pick up the pace, and so does he.  
  
You croon his name, beginning to buck your hips more as you get closer to your threshold. He's gotten ahold of your lotion and tissues beside him, and your name comes out of his mouth in a soft groan.  
  
"(Y/N). I-- I think I'm going to come."  
  
"Ah-- ah, Azu. Come here. You can come on me."  
  
He's hesitant at first and freezes, but you point to your breasts, and he obeys your command. He's pumping faster and throwing his head back at this point, watching you come undone by your own two hands--  
  
He comes on you, coating your torso as you arch your back and reach your climax.  
  
  
  
The two of you are at rest, panting and still looking at each other. In some ways, watching each other felt more intimate than you imagined sex could sometimes be.  
  
"I-- I didn't get that anywhere I wasn't supposed to, did I?"  
  
"No, Azu. That was perfect, and I love you."  
  
He lets out a shy laugh at how daring, yet comfortable the situation in front of him is.  
  
"I love you too, (Y/N)."  
  
You're silent for a moment, before noticing his returning erection. A smile creeps up to your face, but you don't have to say anything because he knows too.  
  
You clean yourself off with the tissues, and ask him if he's ready.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind trying something else for round two."


	4. Candid. || Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers?

_You have accepted **NightOwl**  into your private conversation. Say hello!_  
  
"You ready for your show tonight, babe?"  
  
He smirks,  
  
"Been waiting all day, princess."  
  
It's your turn to return the smug expression, expertly-drawn winged eyeliner creasing at the corners, blaring red lips lifting to one side.  
  
On the computer screen, you can see his silhouette in a darkened room, ruffled black hair and a sharp jawline that looks as if it could cut through steel. You  _swear_  you've seen a flash of narrowed green eyes before, but you can't be sure. You've never seen his full face, and even with the parts you've caught a glimpse of, you can never piece together a full image.  
  
You rise on the bed to show him your full outfit-- an off-the-shoulder black dress with a bow on each sleeve, reaching down to right above your knees with a suggestive slit up your right leg. You make sure to slightly expose the garters of your stockings as you undo your ponytail and let your brush your shoulders.  
  
You assume he's a man of high fashion, as you make quite a lot from your shows with him, and he always seems to be dressed in a collared shirt of some sort.  
  
"I have a surprise for you today. Shall we get started?"  
  
You don't exactly remember  _how_  you ended up doing these shows, but it sure got you through your first couple years of university just fine, with minimal debt and a little extra spending money. Nobody's recognized you in person, but you're pretty open about it regardless.  
  
While you're not exactly a star, you've built up a decent following and have a few private shows from time to time that earn you the most. At times, building a regular schedule gets cumbersome, but you can't say you don't enjoy doing the shows most of the time.  
  
  
  
"Now, Mister  _Night Owl_ , I want you to follow this link I send you in chat."  
  
He clicks the link, opening a window to some sort of pink remote control panel.  
  
"You're not trying to give me a virus, are you?"  
  
"Quite the opposite," you giggle, pulling out and pointing to a rabbit-eared vibrator, "you can actually control this baby right from your computer. So try to make it fun for me, yeah?"  
  
He presses the button in the centre, and the toy vibrates in your hand, in time.  
  
A low rumble emits from his throat, turning you on further as you bite your lip. Normally, you don't have much to work with in terms of clientele, but your connection with him... you've definitely fantasized about him during more than one of your shows.  
  
"Lingerie on or off?"  
  
"Take it all off. I want to see  _everything_."  
  
"As you wish, master."  
  
He growls, pleased at your compliance as you strip each piece of thin black cloth off, rubbing manicured nails up and down your body as you do so.  
  
You pull out some wide red ribbon, and you can tell he likes it by his satisfied chuckle. Though it won't actually do much to restrain you, the idea of being under his control seems to turn you both on.  
  
You begin teasing him by sliding the toy into your mouth, moaning as you wrap your tongue around it. Slowly, you make your way onto your back, alternating between spreading apart your folds and playing with your clit.  
  
The toy vibrates from where you placed it, and you can tell he's getting impatient.  
  
"You just have to ask nicely, you know?"  
  
You insert the toy into yourself, groaning as it stretches you out. From his side of the screen, you hear slick, wet noises, knowing that he's starting to get himself off as well.  
  
Right as you begin to tie a half-decent knot around your wrists, you feel the toy's head rotate inside you and stimulate your clit simultaneously, eliciting an involuntary moan out of you.  
  
"Oh,  _right there_. Don't you wish it was your cock in me, baby?"  
  
He grunts from behind the screen,  
  
"S-say my name. It's Keij-- just call me Kei."  
  
Your eyebrow raises at the development, though the expression is mixed in with the rest of your facial contortions as he plays around with the buttons.  
  
The way your pussy squeezes the toy and takes its whole length in is going to be the death of him, he swears.  
  
"Kei, oh  _god!_ I'm your little cumslut, just  _pleeeease,_ please fuck me like you own me, Kei."  
  
The sound of his name on your lips is driving him to the edge much faster than you ever had before. You're having more fun than usual as well, the toy providing another level of intimacy you hadn't experienced before. An unsettling feeling rises in your stomach--  _don't get attached to the client_ \-- but you push it away quickly and concentrate on your pleasure.  
  
"My pussy's all yours to play with, baby. I-- ugh--  _pleasepleaseplease_ let me cum."  
  
He turns the vibrator setting up higher, and your words come out as a garbled moan as you reach the edge of your orgasm. You fight against your makeshift restraints for an added edge, and you hear him breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm going to cum, Kei."  
  
"M-me too, (Y/N)."  
  
You would have preferred if he said your real name, but at this point, you've only revealed your online name to him. It doesn't dilute the effect of your orgasm, though, and your voice reaches a high, crooning pitch as you scream his name over and over again. You tighten around the toy, the vibrations on your clit causing you to loll your head.  
  
"Kei, oh-- oh my goodness. We have to do that again. It felt  _amazing_."  
  
His breathing slows down, and you can tell he's coming down from his climax as well,  
  
"We most definitely do, (Y/N)."  
  
  
  
You may be an adult superstar by night, but during the day, you're an engineering student at quite the prestigious university-- not quite as dumb as people think. It's the first day of your third year classes, so figure you may as well look  _somewhat_  nice, and pull on a maroon sweater, black skirt, and knee-high socks.  
  
You make it to class with one minute to spare, slipping into a seat beside one of your friends. Luckily, the professor hasn't shown up yet, and you begin rifling through your backpack to pull out your laptop and notebook.  
  
"We haven't even started class and I'm two weeks behind. Who's the professor again?"  
  
"I heard it's some new guy who's fresh out of his PhD. He's got some good work experience behind him, and he's supposed to be a genius or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, I hope he's more competent then some of the professors we had last term."  
  
A voice pipes up from the front of the classroom,  
  
"Welcome to your Introduction to Fluid Mechanics course. I'll be your professor, Akaashi Keiji."  
  
Your head snaps up at the name and voice-- why is it so familiar? Suddenly, ruffled black hair and piercing green eyes enter your vision. The identity of your professor is confirmed further as you listen to his low, relaxed drawl.  
  
It takes him a while to catch a glimpse of you, and when he does, he does a double take, face going paler than his ivory complexion already is. Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be noticed by the other students, and he recovers quickly,  
  
"-- a-and of course, we'll be continuing with the breakdown of your course marks."  
  
Kei-- or rather Keiji, is very articulate and well-spoken, and you can tell that there's already a level of respect for him among your peers.  
  
But you can hardly pay attention, examining his creased slacks and fitted blazer. His frame is thin, but not frail; his voice is calm, but not monotone. He's just like you had imagined him-- no,  _even better_ , but you're at a complete loss. What on earth are the chances?  
  
You figure you may as well test the waters.  
  
As class lets out, you linger at the end of the long line (of mostly women) waiting to speak to him, and finally reach him as the next class begins to filter in.  
  
"Professor, I just have a question about--"  
  
You don't expect him to be so bold, but with the slightest hint of a coy smile, he says,  
  
"Follow me. We can discuss it in my office."  
  
  
  
"I could lose my job over this, you know?"

His words say one thing, his actions say otherwise.  
  
You're already straddling him on his chair, and you move your thong aside to sink onto his cock. Its curve causes you to mewl and arch your back, pressing your fingers into his shoulder and shoving your breasts closer to his face.  
  
"And I could lose my education. So why don't we keep this our dirty little secret,"  
  
You tug at his tie, bringing your lips to his ear and sending a shiver down his spine,  
  
"And make sure it's worth it either way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao soooo, this was an interesting chapter to write as I've never really seen a camshow or w/e? But when doing my research I saw that toy that someone else can control and I'm just like, HOOOOOOBOY.
> 
> It's obviously a very self-indulgent fic bc I don't think Akaashi is usually that bold like at the end but it had to happen. Anyway, maybe it'll make for a part 2 lmao who knows.
> 
> As always, enjoy! <3


	5. Distractions. || Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He usually has a lot of self-discipline, but not when it comes to you.

"Keeeeeiiii!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're such an ass. You don't even know what I'm about to ask you."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with that skimpy maid outfit I found in your closet the other day?"  
  
"What the hell, Kei? That was supposed to be a surprise!"  
  
"Try picking your shit up off the floor once in a while then, so I don't have to put it all back and find things."  
  
He looks up from his books to see you standing in the doorframe, your hand on your hip and the usual pouty face that appears whenever he calls you out on something.  
  
What he doesn't expect is how absolutely  _stunning_  the costume looks on you; even when he pulled it out from your closet to examine, he never envisioned  _this_. It has a sleek edge due to the lack of puffy sleeves and extensive tulle underneath the skirt. It's still cute enough as a maid costume, but it's sexier than he thought it would be, with smooth silk bows and white lace revealing cleavage all the way down.  
  
"(Y/N), w-what the  _fuck._ I am trying to study here."  
  
"Well, don't let me distract you, then."  
  
You walk over to his bed and take a seat, making sure to stretch your legs out and offer him a peek at what's underneath, since he's looking anyway. He turns away in a huff,  
  
"My final is in  _two days_."  
  
"Yeah? So keep studying."  
  
  
  
It takes about two minutes of staring at the same page before he mentally curses at himself, knowing that he's lost this little game you've decided to play. However, he's not going to let you get away with it so easily.  
  
"Get the rope."  
  
"Ooh, I love it when you order me around, Kei."  
  
He's quick to tie you up in intricate knots, but considerately checks each spot to make sure it's not hurting you. But once that's over with, the flash of compassion in his eyes disappears. He pulls your breasts out so that they're pushed up above your costume, and nearly rips your underwear as he claws it aside to place a chaste kiss on your pussy.  
  
"You're wet already, slut. You proud that you won your little game and distracted me or something?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
He trails his fingers around your entrance but not in it, causing you to groan impatiently and leak slightly. He touches the moisture with his index and middle fingers, then uses it to begin playing with your clit. The action makes you purr and attempt to arch your back, but the restraints are holding you down quite well.  
  
"God, who needs foreplay when you're already gonna soak my cock like that?"  
  
He's positioned to thrust in, holding his shaft and brushing his tip across your folds. You brace for the impact, but nothing comes.  
  
"That's what you get for distracting me, (Y/N)."  
  
You're not afraid to beg a little to get your way, desperation straining your voice,  
  
"Tsukki, I'm sorry, okay? Just  _please_ , my pussy's waiting to be fucked by you."  
  
"Oh, you don't get to call the shots now."  
  
You feel something enter you, but it's certainly not as warm or long as Kei. He uses three toys-- one to stretch out each hole, and a vibrator on your clit. It's not him inside of you, but it'll definitely have to do for now.  
  
"You miss my cock, don't you, (Y/N)?"  
  
You widen your eyes as best you can, nodding and begging for it.  
  
"Well, here are the rules, then. You can't cum until I do,  _or else_."  
  
He strokes himself slowly, adding some lube to the mix, and it's excruciating for you. He's sadistic-- there's absolutely no way you can last longer than him. Not when he's caged you in with three of his limbs, the other being the hand he's using to jerk off-- but not actually fucking you. He takes in your helpless form, wide-eyed and in disbelief.  
  
"B-but, Kei. I think I'm almost there."  
  
"Yeah? Well,  _don't be_."  
  
His growling voice sends a shiver down your spine as he begins to kiss from your earlobe down to your neck, and to your pert nipples peeking above your corset.  
  
Kei switches things up, straddling you above your chest, then sticking his dick between your breasts as he holds them together and uses them to jerk off.  
  
"You gonna cum while I'm titfucking you? Because that would be a bad move on your part."  
  
You open your mouth and stick your tongue out, wanting to have him between your lips, as it's the only way you  _might_  be able to get him to cum first. But it's just out of reach each time you try, and he reprimands you,  
  
"You're so greedy, (Y/N). You're about to cum, aren't you?"  
  
His prediction comes true as you repeat his name over and over in a high-pitched whine, the vibrations from the toy on your clit travelling to the other toys as pleasure runs through your entire body. The ecstasy is simply too much-- the toys fill you up so naturally, and you're practically seeing stars as you ride out the last waves of your orgasm.  
  
It's only the calm before the storm, though, because Kei removes the toys from you, and rotates you until your head is hanging upside down over the edge of the bed.  
  
After a small pause at your lips that serves as your warning, he drives his length down your throat, in and out, watching as the bulge in your neck rises and falls with every thrust. You moan in pleasure, and he knows to stop every once in a while so you can catch your breath.  
  
He doesn't want you to completely choke though, so as he reaches his breaking point, he picks you up bridal-style and places you on the floor, on your knees. The way the ropes are wrapping around your half-costumed body makes you look like a present, handpicked just for him to cum in.  
  
"You good, (Y/N)?"  
  
"Yes, Kei."  
  
"Good."  
  
He facefucks you until he reaches his peak, long fingers gripping into your hair the whole time. His last thrusts are especially aggressive, and you swallow what he releases. He pulls out of your mouth with a pop, loosening his hold on your locks.  
  
  
  
The two of you remain still, panting. After a minute of recovery, Kei unties your ropes, massaging your shoulders and preparing you for some aftercare.  
  
"God, I'm exhausted. That's the last fucking time I let you distract me."  
  
You smirk, and take his words as a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just publish another chapter that quickly? I work on such bursts of inspiration lmao, I really need to catch up on my other series...
> 
> (But I've got another chapter planned for this one LOL)
> 
> Enjoy! <3


	6. Reunion. || Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls just wanna have fun.

Yachi Hitoka has truly grown up since her high school days.  
  
Her bright blonde hair has grown past her shoulders, the section of hair once held daily in clips has been let down, framing her face and letting the natural sparkle of her eyes stand out. Her shy smile has gained a bit of confidence, likely achieved after years of working with such a rowdy volleyball team.  
  
Her personality is still a bit cutesy and naïve, but it's something more refined now; something more endearing than ever.  
  
Beside her sits a woman named Shimizu Kiyoko-- who Yachi insists had gone to Karasuno with the two of you, though you're unable to confirm as you didn't really speak to Yachi until your third year with her. Kiyoko's slightly intimidating, with her sharp grey eyes peering at you behind glasses, and her lips pulled tight in a taut, nearly unnoticeable smile. Still, she's friendly to you, and any friend of Yachi is a friend of yours.  
  
Kiyoko's her girlfriend, rather, which only makes your heart swell for your petite friend. You can tell that she's extremely happy with her, judging from the giggles shared between them, and the secret smiles they send at each other. But what you can't tell is why they invited you to a bar of all places.  
  
"I'm just really glad you're doing well, Hitoka!"  
  
"You as well, (Y/N)! Come on, have another drink. Kiyoko just got a promotion, so it's on us!"  
  
"Ah, a promotion! So  _that's_  why we're here to celebrate. Congratulations, Shimizu-senpai!"  
  
You feel your words slurring slightly already-- how many cocktails have the three of you shared already?  
  
"Please, just call me Kiyoko. And actually... we're here for another reason as well."  
  
You tilt your head, and for some reason, you're a little nervous. You figure the reason she scares you a little bit is because she seems so serious all the time. It's a fitting contrast to Hitoka, at least.  
  
"You see, (Y/N), Hitoka and I have been... well I'll be blunt,  _experimenting_  for the past while, and we'd like to propose something to you."  
  
Your heart skips a beat,  
  
"I'm-- I'm listening."  
  
"We've been speaking about this for months now, and should you choose to reject it, there will of course, be no hard feelings from either of us. In fact, I hope we can continue to keep in touch in the future."  
  
Yachi continues for her girlfriend,  
  
"We wanted to make sure this could be with someone we truly trust-- and someone equally as adventurous. And you were the first, and best person that came to mind."  
  
"What you're getting at is..."  
  
"Yes. A threesome."  
  
Your eyes go wide, and Hitoka bites her lip.  
  
You'd fantasized about being with a woman before, as you'd made out with a few of your friends back in your college days. But never in a million years would you have imagined your formerly-innocent close friend  _and_  her beautiful girlfriend to be propositioning you with a night of pleasure.  
  
Your positive response comes as a surprise to them,  
  
"You... you're sure, right? I don't want to get in the way of your relationship or anything, really. I have no romantic feelings for either of you, I swear, but in terms ofsex, well, that I can probably do."  
  
"If that's the only thing you're concerned about, then I can assure you, it's positively fine. Now, why don't we finish these drinks and walk back over to our place?"  
  
As the three of you leave the bar, you hear Hitoka's not-so-quiet drunken whisper to Shimizu,  
  
"See? I  _told_  you she was the perfect choice."  
  
  
  
The three of you enter the apartment in a fit of giggles, already a bit touchy. As you reach the bedroom, Kiyoko interrupts,  
  
"Okay, girls. I know we're drunk and all, but let's lay out a couple of ground rules for tonight."  
  
She's more talkative than earlier, you notice, as she highlights a few key points-- any of you can call to stop the rendezvous at absolutely any time, she asks what each of you are comfortable with, and picks a safe word.  
  
"Yachi, (Y/N). Why don't the two of you get started?"  
  
You hold a steady gaze on her darting eyes-- her nervousness is something that's clearly still present-- but you close the gap between the two of you and start with a deep, seductive kiss that tastes like margaritas. She brings her arms around your shoulders, and you wrap yours behind her waist. Kiyoko sits on a nearby chair, her skirt hiked up as she begins to touch herself.  
  
You can feel yourself getting wet already as the kisses become louder, more fierce, and tongue-filled. You're getting far too impatient, and you begin to feel up Hitoka's shirt and undress her.  
  
Shimizu joins in from behind you, fiddling with your shirt and pulling down your jeans until the three of you are in nothing but your undergarments. The two of them are wearing matching sets, but because you didn't expect any of this, you're in a grey bra and neon pink underwear. It doesn't matter, though, as it'll all soon be off.  
  
"(Y/N), please let us take care of you tonight. You're our special guest, after all."  
  
The feeling of four hands trailing up and down your body is overwhelming but welcomed. You glance between the two women and get your first look at their breasts, each set beautiful in their own regard.  
  
Kiyoko leads you to the edge of the bed, sitting upright against the headboard and motioning for you to sit in her lap.  
  
"This must be very exciting for you, so we're not going to make you wait and tease you."  
  
Her warmth surrounds you as she presses kisses to your neck and wraps her arms around to your front, squeezing your breasts and thumbing your nipples.  
  
Hitoka crawls up from the end of the bed, pulling down your underwear and tossing it aside. Her face is right in front of your entrance, and you can feel her hot breath on your clit. Tears nearly prickle the sides of your eyes at how simply erotic the whole display is.  
  
Without much hesitation, she begins lapping at you, the first touch of her tongue causing you to cry out in joy. You're soaking the bedsheets already, but neither of them seem to mind-- Yachi's placed two fingers inside of you already.  
  
"(Y/N), you taste amazing."  
  
Kiyoko pinches your nipple to make sure you haven't forgotten about her, and you moan involuntarily.  
  
Yachi inserts a third finger inside of you, and you take it in easily. Her mouth is focused on your clit, and you're sure she's going to send you over the edge soon. With one hand occupied, she's having trouble holding your legs open while you squirm, so Shimizu holds the other leg, and moves her hands from your breasts to your pussy, using two fingers to spread your cunt apart for Yachi.  
  
"P-please, Hitoka. I'm going to cum."  
  
She's so submissive, but you can sense an edge of assertion to her that only seems to be present when she's at her most passionate-- evidently, it also applies to the bedroom.  
  
You slam your head back as you reach your peak and Hitoka licks until she's cleaned absolutely everything. Immediately after, she kisses Kiyoko, and they share your juices between them.  
  
"Yachi, please let me return the favour. Sit on my face."  
  
She obeys, gripping the headboard and letting her pretty little pussy down onto your lips. She tastes slightly bitter, and a little sweet. You're not exactly sure what you expected, but you don't mind the taste at all.  
  
From the other end, you can feel something enter you, and by its movements, you're able to conclude that you're sharing a double-ended toy with Kiyoko.  
  
Each thrust moves your tongue across Hitoka's slit-- she's definitely not afraid to make a bit of noise. Her tiny squeals are simply delightful, though Kiyoko's low purrs are equally as seductive.  
  
You feel your pussy brush up against Kiyoko's-- the two of you are both taking it in pretty deep-- and you moan into Yachi.  
  
"(Y/N), your-- your tongue! It's so good, I don't know how you haven't done this before!"  
  
Admittedly, it's getting a little tired from going back and forth, in and out-- but you're too turned on to even care. Hitoka gives a small yelp as you grab her ass and squeeze, one index finger tracing around her rim from behind.  
  
"Please... please put it in there."  
  
Although it's muffled, you tease,  
  
"In where, Hitoka?"  
  
"My ass! Please, f-finger my asshole!"  
  
You do as you're told, and you can tell Kiyoko is getting as frantic as ever. Her fingers occasionally brush you as she rubs at her clit, reaching the edge.  
  
"Hitoka! (Y/N)! I'm-- I'm cumming!"  
  
You wish you could see the normally stoic woman come undone in all her goddess-like glory, but the sounds she emits are enough to please you for a lifetime. Her moans begin as low and straining, transitioning into a high-pitched mewl that nearly sounds like she's singing.  
  
She releases herself from the toy, but grips the area that she once held and begins slamming it into you.  
  
Yachi's grinding herself onto you at an increasing pace, and you're still toying with that pretty little asshole of hers. Shimizu leans over and inserts one of her slender digits in beside yours, and Hitoka squeals.  
  
"I'm... oh my god. I feel so stretched out, and so full, I-- I'm almost there."  
  
She's much louder and descriptive than you believed her to be, but it only serves to turn you on more. With one last suckle on her clit, you drive her over the edge, and she screams both your name and Kiyoko's in a garbled mess as you lick up every last drop of her.  
  
She removes herself from your face, flopping down on the bed beside the two of you, panting.  
  
"I think... our trial run... was a great success."  
  
  
  
Your hosts help you get cleaned and washed up, and offer you a hot tea and a nice pair of silk pyjamas. Your mind is coming down from its high, but you're filled with a new sense of comfort and satisfaction.  
  
At first, you had nagging thoughts in your head-- the possibility of developing feelings, or of interrupting their relationship. You figure you'd re-discuss it all eventually, but as of now, you don't see it as anything more than a little bit of fun with friends. Mentally, you make a note to ensure that if it were to ever cross a line, you would stop it. But you're much too sleepy to continue thinking, so before you drift off, you thank your hosts.  
  
"Thank you both for being so wonderful to me. Hitoka, Kiyoko."  
  
Kiyoko smiles,  
  
"It was all our pleasure, (Y/N). Thank you for the experience."  
  
Yachi pipes up,  
  
"After some discussion with Kiyoko, we've both agreed that it would be nice to do this every once in a while, if that's okay with you."  
  
You grin,  
  
"I think that can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I didn't even get to the strap-ons.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok I wrote this in an hour lmao I don't know what's wrong with me-- TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?
> 
> That's honestly unheard of, and seriously, I apologize to anyone waiting on my other series lmao. This is also my first time writing F/F, yet alone F/F/F, so I hope it's alright. As always, please feel free to critique! I feel like my portrayals are a little unrealistic but then again I'm making all of these pretty kinky so they all will be??
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! <3


	7. Lips Are Sealed. || Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara knows there are better methods than violence to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the latest chapter of my series, also known as, "a tacky mafia chapter because I reeeeally wanted to do a kidnapping situation with the use of latex", or alternatively, "I promise I'll write a more researched fic in the future but I couldn't help my self-indulgence".
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There are a few elements of what could be foreseen as non-con, though I really did my best to convey that the actions in this fic were consensual. If anything involving kidnapping and submission makes you uncomfortable, I would advise against continuing. Again, I did my best but if you think you may find issue with this, please feel free to enjoy my other chapters instead!

_Ouch.  
  
_ It's the first thing you think when you come to--  _ouch_ , the dull pounding in your head;  _ouch_ , the tightness of the restraints around your wrists, ankles, and body; and  _ouch_ , the cramp in your neck from having slumped your head to the side as you were passed out.  
  
You crack your neck as best as you can, and try to bring feeling back into your limbs. Your outfit is still intact-- clad in a tight black bodysuit and lightweight combat boots, you had been tasked with a stealth mission to retrieve some weapons. You're sitting on a simple wooden chair with no armrests.  
  
The memories come back in rushing waves-- your idiot of a boss, Terushima, had stolen something he shouldn't have from Karasuno, hadn't he? You grit your teeth at his antics-- always one to consistently stir things up in the community, with little to no regard of the consequences on others.  _Especially you._  
  
"Finally waking up, eh?"  
  
Your train of thought is interrupted by a thin man with a crew cut who steps out of the shadows, spinning a switchblade in hand. As he comes into the light, you notice prominent dark bruising around his eye-- couldn't have been from too long ago, as there's hardly a hint of yellowing.  
  
And then you remember that it was  _you_  who gave him the black eye, and you have to hold back a chuckle. Suddenly, the fact that he looks so hostile toward you makes sense.  
  
Your voice comes out strained and scratchy,  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised you could even see that through that, ah...  _little bruise_  there."  
  
He clenches his jaw, slipping the switchblade into his pocket. Looks like he's opting for just his fists today.  
  
"I'm not going easier on you just because you're a girl, you know that? Especially 'cause no ordinary bitch ever gave me anything like  _this_."  
  
You scoff, egging him on,  
  
"Bitch? Excuse me, but I prefer  _lady_. Especially from a little bitch such as yourself."  
  
The man snarls, throwing a sudden punch your way, which you manage to narrowly dodge by jerking your head to the side. It whizzes by and hits the wall, and you let out a whistle at its surprising strength. Blood forms on his knuckles but he pulls back once more, unfazed.  
  
"Really? You shouldn't be hitting someone that's already tied up, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, you better believe I'm getting  _at least_ one sucker punch in."  
  
You brace yourself, because you  _know_  he's not missing this one.  
  
But it doesn't come.  
  
  
  
"Tanaka, you should really listen to the lady on this one."  
  
You open one eye to see where the mysterious voice came from, and why the punch stopped. A silver-haired man is holding Tanaka's arm in a firm grip, and he uses his other hand to gently push his fist down.  
  
"Suga, c'mon--"  
  
"I'll take care of her. Go cool down, and we'll talk later."  
  
You take note of how the intimidating man slinks away, evidently respecting your saviour who had just stopped him. You take a closer look at him-- hazel eyes with a mole under the left one, light, tufted hair, and a cryptic, serene smile that you don't want to trust but somehow, you do. He's not what you'd usually picture a mafia member to look like, but his confident posture gives off a sense of leadership and confidence in his actions.  
  
"Please excuse Tanaka-- he tends to get fired up easily. My name's Sugawara, but you can just call me Suga if you wish."  
  
Alarm bells are going off in your head, and you nod without a sound. Why is this man so calm? And why is he speaking to you as if you're in a normal situation?  
  
"I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to, but you do understand what's at stake here, right?"  
  
He slowly takes steps forward, his black dress shoes clicking across the concrete floor until he comes to a stop directly beside you and your breath hitches in your throat. He puts a casual but firm hand on your shoulder. For some reason, you're frozen-- you can't turn your head and face him.  
  
"You'll have to remind me, Sugawara."  
  
"The weapons your boss stole, (Y/N). I know enough about your group, and I know that you're his right hand."  
  
You snort at his remark. Right hand? More like the only one capable of keeping him under control and actually getting shit done. He was the one who had started playing with the weapons and set one off, for God's sake! It clicks, and you realize that's how you ended up here in the first place-- he'd run off with the weapons like a rabbit, leaving you with a single, shitty gun, and a horde of Karasuno members to deal with. You had managed to fight a few of them off before finally getting caught, you recall.  
  
  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get started."  
  
He pulls down the zipper on the back of your suit, and you spit,  
  
"You're the same as the rest of them, aren't you? Goddamn pig."  
  
He doesn't seem bothered by your comment, chirping out a casual, "Mhm!", and unstrapping your bra. You're a little surprised at what he does next-- he cuts the straps, making it easier to remove your bra from your suit. He then pulls the zipper back up, tossing the lingerie to the side.  
  
With your nipples forming silhouettes on the tight fabric, you somehow feel more exposed than you would be if you were naked.  
  
He walks around until he's in front of you, bending down on one knee and hovering his hand right above your pussy. He pulls the fabric away from you as not to cut you while he makes a small slice. His touch is gentle as he rips the fabric down to reveal black lacy underwear. Like your bra, he cuts the band of your thong and slips it off, leaving you exposed.  
  
You're absolutely tense-- throughout the interaction, he hasn't once touched your skin, and though you hate to admit it, he leaves you craving for contact.  
  
You hiss,  
  
"What the  _fuck_  are you doing, you pervert?!"  
  
He pauses for a moment before responding calmly,  
  
"I'm not going to touch your skin anywhere unless you ask for it. But we've got to set the mood somehow, you know?"  
  
Suga places a collar around your neck (and you wonder where the hell it came from), loose enough so you can breathe, but tight enough so you never forget it's there. The material of your suit feels tighter around your skin as well, but you know it's because your nipples are practically about to poke through. He twirls a strand of your hair around his finger then tucks it back behind your ear, leaning down to whisper with hot breath,  
  
"My, my! You look so excited, don't you?"  
  
You don't utter a word, because you can't even convince yourself that you don't want this anymore.  
  
Before he continues, he pulls out a silky blindfold, securing it around your eyes so that you can't see anything. Already, you know his touches are going to be extremely intense since he's taken your sight away from you.  
  
He runs his finger over your pert nipples with a light flick, slinking his way around to your front as you let out a pathetic, high-pitched moan. Suga leans in, slowly kissing and nipping at your inner thighs, grabbing the fabric between his teeth and snapping it back onto your skin. Your body jerks with every contact he makes, and you're nearly begging for him to  _really_  touch you at this point.  
  
"This thing is so tight, I'm almost breaking my own rules by not considering it to be your skin."  
  
Suga makes note of your wetness pooling on the chair,  
  
"All you have to do is ask, you know?"  
  
Stubbornly, you remain silent.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll just be over here going through some files, then."  
  
You groan as his footsteps make their way to the other side of the room and he hums an upbeat tune. His nonchalance has you gritting your teeth so hard you feel like they'll shatter, and your thoughts are in extreme disarray.  
  
 _What the hell is he doing? Does he think he can hold out longer than me? He can't really just be going through files, can he?  
  
_ Thoughts race through your mind as you tap your foot impatiently. You're exposed, on edge, and craving some sensation  _so_  badly. You swear-- one kiss on your neck, or even his breath over your ear-- would probably drive you insane at this point.  
  
It's a futile attempt, but you growl,  
  
"Asshole. Come finish what you started."  
  
"That's not very polite of you. Why don't you start begging, and then we can talk?"  
  
It takes you all of three minutes and forty-four seconds to swallow your pride. You've at least convinced yourself that, hey, it's necessary in your line of work, and you could work some very valuable information out of Suga, even with your disadvantage. In your most innocent of voices, you plead,  
  
" _Please_ , Sugawara. I need you."  
  
"That's better. I'd comply, save for one important fact. I don't have my weapons back yet."  
  
He's back in front of you in an instant, trailing his fingers down your chest.  
  
"Oh, come the  _fuck_  on! I even said please!"  
  
"Well, how do you plan on getting your boss to bring them back, hmm?"  
  
"What the hell?! I'm tied up. How the fuck do you think I can--"  
  
A thought crosses your mind, and you instantly groan.  
  
"That's right, (Y/N). Why don't you give him a call?"  
  
  
  
Terushima picks up on the fourth ring.  
  
"Yuuji, I'm going to fucking kill you."  
  
"Yo, (Y/N)! Where are you? I have the weapons, you know? Don't you wanna try them out?"  
  
"Oh, fuck you. Give the fucking weapons back to Karasuno,  _please_."  
  
The 'please' comes out an almost-suggestive moan, thanks to Suga using his thumb to rub circles on the insides of your thighs.  
  
"You're not usually one to beg, (Y/N). They about to kill your or something over there?"  
  
Your eye twitches at his too-casual voice, and judging by his sudden silence on the other end, you know that he realizes he's crossed a line.  
  
"Yes, thank you  _so much_  for your concern. We're calling this one a loss. You owe me that much for screwing up and setting off the weapons, leaving me to be captured, and running away like a fucking dog with its tail between its legs!"  
  
Suga breaks his concentration for a second, snickering at your screaming and the thought of your boss covering his ears on the other end of the line. There was always something so endearing about Johzenji girls-- was it the fact that you were running business as normal, despite being in such a compromising position?  
  
It only takes a couple more seconds of heated arguments for him to finally concede to your wishes,  
  
"Fine, fine. I got the details on them anyway. Tell the crows they can find them behind the dumpster near that old hotel downtown. They better act fast, or someone might find them first!"  
  
"Hold up your end and bring no one with you, or else I'll fucking kill you, even if I'm dead."  
  
"Okay, sheeeeesh. I gotcha already. If I didn't know better, I'd say it sounds like you're on their side now, jeez."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure considering it after that dick move you pulled earlier."  
  
"I get it, I get it! Will you stop bothering me about this shit now and call it even?"  
  
"We're far from even, but fine, I'll call it. Bye, asshole."  
  
You get off the phone in a huff, Sugawara pulling the device away from your ear. Your face is crimson red-- the realization that you gave in so easily crosses your mind, and you're embarrassed that both you and your boss made Johzenji seem like such an amateur gang. You doubt Yuuji even cares about the weapons-- all this was probably to stir shit up with Karasuno. No wonder Sugawara didn't seem to put you in any serious danger-- yet.  
  
It's barely ten minutes before his phone chirps (though to you, it feels like an eternity), and he turns toward you,  
  
"Well, you're sure lucky that one of my guys was in that area! Looks like we have our weapons back in perfect condition, like you promised. You're a good little girl, aren't you?"  
  
A snarky remark begins to spill out your lips, but he grabs some latex on your thigh and snaps it down hard on your skin. His voice comes out more forceful this time, still with its sweet edge,  
  
"The kind who would do anything for me,  _right_?"  
  
His voice fluttering against your cheek is hypnotizing; his words melt you down and all you want is to please him.  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
  
  
His ropework would be more fascinating if you weren't so intimidated by it-- with fluid movements, he starts by untying the restraints on your arms and retying them so they're above your head and suspended from the ceiling. You tug down-- not a lot of slack.  
  
"Why don't you start by showing me what a good Johzenji girl can do with her tongue? Besides sassing me, of course."  
  
You hear Sugawara unsheathe his dick from his pants and rub it a few times, placing it near your plump, pleading lips. Eager to please, you take him in all at once, sliding your tongue around his shaft and making your work as sloppy as possible.  
  
He had expected teasing, so your sudden movements elicit a choked moan from his throat-- at least you've managed to break his smooth façade, even just for a second. He runs a hand through your hair, occasionally gripping harder and fucking your face.  
  
"Good, good girl, (Y/N). Wasn't this so much easier all along?"  
  
Once he's satisfied, he pulls out of your mouth with a pop, and you hear him fumbling for something in his pockets-- his knife. He makes a cut in the middle of your bodysuit, tearing at it and letting your breasts spill out of it. Licking his lips, he wastes no time in sucking your nipples and making you loll your head.  
  
He unties most of your restraints from the chair, the switchblade pressed near your throat warning you not to try anything funny. Your lack of sight probably would've rendered that impossible, anyway-- but it's frightening how much this danger is turning you on. With the additional freedom and a bit of maneuvering, he lifts you up and seats himself on the chair behind you so that you're hovering over his lap.  
  
You sink down on his cock as if it's your rightful throne-- he fills you perfectly. You begin to build up a rhythm bouncing up and down as he reaches around to rub your clit with one hand and fondle your breasts with the other.  
  
"Please, sl-slow down a little."  
  
His hands are attacking you with no mercy, and you have no idea where he'll go next. You regret your begging, because it only pushes him to go faster.  
  
"Huh? I didn't know thieves got to call the shots around here. Where'd that naughty mouth of yours go, hmm?"  
  
His movements on your clit become more furious, and he's nipping at the latex all over your body, pulling it up from your skin and letting it snap down. Suga's being rough with your breasts, kneading them in his palms and ripping your suit further.  
  
"F-fuck off. That the best you can d-- ack!"  
  
You seethe at him, but it comes out more garbled than you intended as Sugawara hooks a thumb in your collar and tugs--  _hard_. His voice takes an aggressive edge,  
  
"Did I hear that right, slut? You want me to fuck you even harder?"  
  
Your moaning crescendoes, and you're quite positive that no matter how large their hideout is, all of Karasuno's members can probably hear you whining Suga's name right now.  
  
He chuckles to himself, a laugh that sounds almost maniacal to you coupled with the jingling of the tag on your collar.  _Damn sadist,_  you think to yourself, but you're sure getting the lay of your life right now and can't complain.  
  
He slows down his thrusts and focuses on driving deeper into you, your breasts starting to ache from the harsh bouncing. Your clit begins to swell under his fingers, and he knows you're about to cum.  
  
"Show me what you got, (Y/N). Scream my name."  
  
You obey his orders as he fills you up with his own orgasm, letting out a short moan of his own as he grabs your hips and slows down your riding. He hums that happy tune again, content with himself. After a minute of stillness, he moves again, a hand brushing your calf as he grabs something from his fallen pants.  
  
"Well, (Y/N), it's been fun! Kiyoko will get you cleaned up, promise!"  
  
"Wh--"  
  
The chemicals on the rag over your face don't take effect as quickly as movies would have you believe, but it's not like you can really fight back in your position.   
  
The dizziness hits, and you fall asleep.  
  
  
  
You wake up with your second headache in two days, and you swear you'll never complain about a hangover again.  
  
There's not much light, but it's still blinding nonetheless. You're leaning up against a brick wall in what appears to be an alleyway-- one a few blocks down from your place, you realize once you peer out.  
  
Before fully standing up, you work to recall what happened last night. You remember being captured, you remember being interrogated by the man in the crew cut, and then you remember-- oh no.  _Oooooooh, no._  You quickly feel your body-- you're fully clothed in a black turtleneck, sports bra, and leggings-- no more latex. You frown when you realize your shoes are the only item of clothing you seem to have retained from before you were caught, and the rest of your outfit you assume must have been from a female member of their gang.   
  
You do your best check for cameras hidden on your body, but you find none. As you begin to walk home, you hear a small jingle.  
  
"Are you fucking--"  
  
You yank the collar off your neck and throw it to the ground, and you can practically see his teasing smirk.  
  
You won't be letting him track you this time, but something tells you that Karasuno hasn't seen the last of you yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe a Terushima vs. Sugawara fic sequel in the future? ;)  
> Currently working on a separate Terushima chapter, as well as an Oikawa chapter involving a bit of hatesex and rivalry. ;)  
> I need to stop using winky faces. ;)
> 
> HELP.  
> ME.
> 
> ;)


End file.
